My Wolf and My Imprint
by Esme Cullen121
Summary: .Plot: Bella was nothing with out Edward when he left her she went to the beach where her best friend Jacob invited her she meet's Seth Clearwater there he imprints on her and everything just happen's at once what will happen when Edward want's her back will the pack and Seth keep her away from Edward will Bella accept the imprint of got back to Edward..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Healing my heart

My whole life was a mess after Edward left me I was not eating or sleeping at all I was just sitting there like a Zombie shaking my head as I knew my father was not going to like me being in the house for a long long time. I got up and walked to my dresser as I got some clothes when I seen a text from Jake asking me to come to the bonfire tonight I replied telling him I will be there. Going to the bathroom as I got into the shower I washed up and got out of the shower I dried off then put my clothes on I wore a red tank top and black pair jeans brushing my hair and my teeth I went back into my room grabbing my shoes and putting them on. Smiling softly as I grabbed a hoodie and put it on grabbing my keys going down the steps seeing my dad there he did not see me standing there at all laughing

"Dad i am going to Jake's for a bonfire. I said to him he looked at me and nodded his head then went back to the football game shaking my head a little as I left getting into my car as I drove to his house and pulled in I seen him run to me and pulled me out of the truck and spins me around like a rag doll I slapped him lightly on the chest

"Jake put me down." I said laughing softly he puts me down and looked into my eyes and smirked at me softly "come on." He said grabbing my hand as he went to the beach he looked at me and pulled me on the beach and sat me down then laughed "This is Sam his girlfriend Emily Paul Embry Leah Jared and his girlfriend Kim and this is Seth." He said once he said Seth I locked eyes with him everything just stopped it was just like it was just me and me and that was it I heard a sound thought sounded like oh crap and I looked down when he ran off into the woods with Jacob. Looking up at them "What is going on." I said to them when Sam told me that Seth will be right back

Nodding my head as I looked down it felt like my chest was being pulled to him I looked up seeing him coming over and sitting right beside me I blushed a deep red as I looked at him then looked down I felt him wrap his arms around me and whispered in my ear "Soon I will tell you." He told me I looked back up at him nodding my head softly smiling at him warmly "okay." I said giggling softly as I looked at him biting my lower lip as I looked at him then took a deep breath being in his arms made me feel like home I lean my head onto his chest and smiled a little more

Looking up at him once more knowing he was looking at me I blushed so hard that I thought I was going to feel bad for looking at him I looked at blinking then kissed his cheek as I giggled softly taking a huge deep breaths as I looked around then Billy started a story I gasped a little as I looked around then blinks a little then looked back at Seth smiling softly at him as I bite my lower lip. looking around then looked back at him thinking that this was all a dream then looked back at him when he told me it was true I shook my head a little I did not wont to believe it at all until Seth got up and phased right in front me I gasped and passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What now

Seth's POV:  
Right when I phased right in front of Bella she passed out I looked at everyone as they started laughing I growled at them and phased back into my human form and went to her after pulling my shorts back on "Bells." I said to her softly she open her eyes and looked at him then looked confused "what happen." She said slight confused to her self I took a deep breath "you passed out." I said softly to her she looked at me again and puts a hand over her mouth "y you are a werewolf." She said as I closed my eyes and nodded my head softly she then started laughing "you cute." She said looking at me I open my eyes looking back into her eyes "Do what." I said softly as she pulled me down to her and kissed my cheek "Your cute." She said blushing I smirked softly then kissed her head "But theres more Bella." I said to her as I looked at her then took a deep breath "Can you come with me for a walk." I said and when i said that her eyes held sadness but just nodded her head a little I took her hand into mine and took her to the woods and looked at her "Bella I-" I stopped talking cause she stopped me "Don't say it don't tell me that your going to leave me." She said i looked at her slight confused then growled how dare she think that I thought I pulled her into me "I am never going to leave you Bells cause I can't" I said to her she looked up at me "Why not." She asked softly as I looked down into her eyes her brown eyes soften and smiled a little "Cause I have imprinted on you." I said she thought for a min then looked into my eyes "Jacob told bout that is true." She said softly I nodded my head "Yes it is true when wolf sees there soul mate for the first they will do anything for her or be anything for her." I said smiling a little I gasped when she kissed me I kissed her back with more passion into the kiss as i pulled back breathing out looking at her "So what are you saying Bella to that kiss." I said smirking at her as she looked at me "Yes i accepted you." She said smiling up at me I smiled as I picked her up and spins her around into my arms as I looked at her "I am glad." I said as I lean down into her and kissed her again as I looked into her eyes "I love you Bella." I said to her as I looked down at her he smiled softly at me "I love you too Seth." She said to me I smirked as I pulled her into me I then smelt something and pushed Bella behind me when she gasped and looked at the red head leech I was shaking "Victoria." She whispered softly then the red head leech looked at me then Bella "Bella Bella Bella I see you have a puppy." She hissed I growled out and started shaking more Bella put her hand on my shoulder as she looked at the leech "No he is my mate." She said then the leech looked at her slight confused "What I thought Edward was." She said smirking I growled at her again "No Edward was never my mate Victoria please can we be friends I don't wont to fight and Edward hurt me he did something to me that I never wont anyone know." She said softly I looked at Bella and looked at her then grabbed her arm seeing a bite mark "Did he do this." I said to her pointing to her arm "Yes he did then he sucked out the vemon just like when James bite." She said looking down the leech looked slight confused "Oh Bella I am sorry I did not know." She said shaking her head "Please forgive me." She said looking down Bella goes up to her and hugged her "Yes." She said giggling then looked at me "Jacob." She said as I turned Jacob was looking right at the leech and his eyes said something "What the Jacob." I said his head snapped to me and said "What you know I can't help it." He said looking down the red head leech looked at Jacob oh gosh a hottie" She said making Bella giggle "Jacob Victoria." She said then Victoria looked at him giggling "Hi Jacob." She said softly Jacob looked at her "h hi V Victoria." He said I laughed the rest of the wolves came and started growling at her me Bella and Jacob got in front of her Jacob looked at Sam "you hurt you hurt me." He said Sam looked at him then gasped "You didn't did you." He said in his Alpha tone I looked at Jacob seeing it did not even make him go down it did not even make me go down or Leah I looked at her as she walks over to me and stood beside me so did Embry and I looked at Jacob "I am leaving the pack Sam." He said in his Alpha tone that did it me Embry and Leah where on our knees when Jacob used his Alpha tone Jacob looked down at us then looked behind him at his Mate and mine then looked back at Sam "Fine then were are leaving' He said taking his mates hand then looked at us "Come." He said in his tone again we got up as I grabbed Bella and we followed Jacob..  
What will happen next yeah Jacob imprint on Victoria and I am sorry that it is short


End file.
